Diego Armando ya no existe
by Mr. Chae
Summary: Breve historia entre dos de mis personajes de favoritos de Ace Attorney: Diego y Mia. Ocurre después de Trials and Tribulations


_A mi gatita, Mia:_

 _Como ya sabes, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ver el mundo con los mismos ojos. Desde que tú te fuiste de mi vida, ya no soy el mismo. Y no solo de la mía, también de la de Maya, y ese tal abogado llamado... ¿Trite? Creo que era Wright. No me acuerdo... Pero era tan buen hombre como abogado, con la misma luz en los ojos que tú, con las mismas ganas de encontrar la verdad con la que tú también lo hacías..._

 _Añoro esos tiempos..._

 _Y ahora he perdido toda oportunidad para decirte todo lo que quise decir en ese momento:_

 _El día que quedé en coma, fue la última vez que pude verte, y no sabes cuánto desearía poder haber visto esa sonrisa cálida una vez más. Me despedí de ti con un beso largo, profundo, lleno de sentimientos... Tú no sabías a dónde iba, solo que me marchaba a dar una vuelta cuando, la verdad, era que me iba a reunir con esa arpía pelirroja, Dahlia Hawthorne..._

 _Para cuando quise darme cuenta de mi error, era demasiado tarde. Ya me encontraba en el suelo, tosiendo sangre mientras observaba como esa sonrisa malévola, llena de odio y rencor se incrustaba en mí. Me resultó hasta irónico que, justamente el café, lo que tanto tú como yo habíamos considerado la base de la vida, me la fuese a quitar en ese momento. Todo el camino al hospital solo pude pensar en ti, en que pasaría, y, lo poco que decía, era tu nombre._

 _A partir de ese momento me sumí en la oscuridad, en la más absoluta y profunda oscuridad, aquella en la que tu luz no alcanzaba a tocar. Pero podía escucharte. Tu cálida voz se filtraba por los pitidos de las máquinas. Me hablabas, me decías que porqué había hecho algo tan estúpido, que saldría de esta, que no me preocupara por ti, que seguirías a mi lado por siempre, que no perderías la esperanza... Con el tiempo, parecía que te ibas recuperando, me contabas tu día a día en la oficina, que habías derrotado a Dhalia en el juicio y encarcelado, tus investigaciones sobre tu madre, me decías que había un novato en tu bufete..., pero también lo mucho que me echabas de menos... Llorabas en silencio, para que la enfermera no te oyese, pero yo sí, y en esos momentos creía que me moría un poco más por dentro. Escuchaba tus sollozos y pensaba que no habría tortura peor que aquella, a pesar de los dolores constantes que sufría. Poco a poco los sedantes eran más y más fuertes y a penas conseguía mantenerme despierto... Hasta que un día dejé de escucharte..._

 _No era que yo me hubiera vuelto sordo, pues seguía escuchando los ruidos del exterior. Eras tú, te habías callado. Habías dejado de hablar._

 _Deseaba levantarme y asegurarme de que nada malo te había pasado, porque tú no eras como yo, tú no te olvidarías, no faltarías a tu palabra._

 _¿Sabes? Ese día... El mismo día que caí en ese pozo sin fondo, en ese infierno, quería darte algo..._

 _Quería que vieras el anillo que estaba en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Ese en el que ponía tu nombre._

 _Quería que te dieras cuenta de la cajita negra de encima de mi escritorio con las palabras "Te amo" grabadas en ella._

 _Quería que miraras mi agenda y vieras la reserva al restaurante que te gustó tanto y el porqué lo reservé._

 _Quería que, aunque yo no podía decir nada, pero sí escuchar, aceptaras._

 _Mia... Quería que te casaras conmigo, compartir el resto de nuestra vida juntos, para siempre._

 _Pero no volví a saber de ti... Y un día... un día un médico entró en la habitación seguido de la enfermera._

 _Ella le preguntó qué había sido de la chica que siempre me visitaba; es decir, de ti._

 _Él contestó que habías muerto; que un tal Redd White, de la compañía Blue Corp, te había asesinado; que incluso había salido en las noticias..._

 _En ese mismo instante mi corazón dejó de latir. Tanto por los miles de pedazos en los que se acababa de romper, como por el paro cardíaco._

 _En efecto, estuve a punto de morir por segunda vez. Pero para mi mala suerte, consiguieron reanimarme._

 _En ese momento no lo sabía, pero después me di cuenta de que hubiera preferido morir allí con tal de volver a verte, aunque fueras un espectro._

 _Pero me aferré a la vida como un barco a un faro en una noche de tormenta. Quería..., no,_ necesitaba _, comprobar con mis propios ojos que se equivocaban, que aquel doctor se había confundido, que tú seguías viva._

 _No fue, sino, hasta dos años más tarde cuando volví a ver la "luz". Aunque no creo que aquello se pudiera llamar luz puesto que todo eran sombras grises, tétricas y sombrías, como lo que llevaba en el pecho en esos momentos. Para arreglar esto, tuve que ponerme aquella máscara, que, si bien podía al menos ver los colores, el rojo era el único que no podría ver nunca más. No solo eso, mi pelo azabache, ese que tanto te gustaba toquetear, se había vuelto de un blanco roto. Todo eso debido a ese maldito veneno._

 _Pero nada me importaba más que volver a verte, así que me dirigí al bufete de Groosberg, aquel en el que nos conocimos. Cuando le dije quien era, observé como sus pupilas pasaban de mostrar alegría, a una tristeza profunda. Le pregunté por ti y... me quedé de piedra._

 _Era cierto... Habías muerto mientras yo estaba postrado en aquella cama, sin poder hacer nada al respecto._

 _Él me lo explicó todo. Me habló de que habían acusado a Maya, tu hermana, pero que un abogado novato logró meter entre rejas al verdadero culpable, Redd White. En ese momento la rabia se adueñó de mí más rápido que la tristeza. Debía vengarme de ese tal Wright, porque no había sido capaz de salvarte. Aunque, admito que pasé varias noches en vela, llorando lágrimas de sangre en tu ausencia._

 _También me di cuenta de que Diego Armando había desaparecido para siempre. Había muerto durante aquel coma y ya nunca más iba a volver. Ya no era yo. Ya no era nadie. Por eso decidí llamarme Godot, porque al igual que el personaje literario, no había nadie que le esperase. Tú ya no me esperarías, al menos no en esta vida._

 _Por fin me enfrenté contra Wright en los tribunales. Tenía que renunciar a todo lo que me ataba al pasado, mi nombre, y también mi profesión. De ahí que me hiciera fiscal. Así además sería más fácil pisotearle._

 _Y después pasó lo del templo Hazakura... Aquel caso me seguirá atormentando por siempre. No tengo excusa ninguna para defender lo que hice, maté a Misty Fey, la madre que llevabas buscando todo este tiempo, para salvar a Maya. Y hubiera hecho lo mismo si de otra persona se tratase, no podía permitir que hicieran daño a la persona que más se parecía a ti, no de esa manera._

 _Dhalia se volvió a entrometer en nuestra vida, a pesar de estar muerta. Siempre lo conseguía. Pero esa vez no, esa vez llegué justo a tiempo. Siento mucho el daño que te pudo causar la muerte de tu madre, aunque sé que la que peor lo pasó en esos momentos fue Maya. Entonces volvió a aparecer aquel abogado, Wright. Te vi reflejada en él. Vi con mis dañados ojos como su luz era como la tuya, como tenía la misma mirada de determinación con la que tú mirabas al culpable, solo que esa vez el único culpable era yo. Yo y solo yo._

 _Me di cuenta de que solo había sido culpa mía el que tú murieras. Fue culpa de una mala decisión lo que hizo que estuvieras indefensa. Se supone que yo iba a cuidar de ti... Pero solo conseguí ponerte en peligro. Lo siento tanto... No merecía que me fueras a visitar a la cárcel por medio de la pequeña Pearl. No merecía aquellas palabras de agradecimiento por haber salvado a tu hermana. Merecía un castigo. Y ese castigo era el corredor de la muerte. Un lugar en el que vives con el temor de no saber cuanto tiempo te queda antes de que te ejecuten. Aunque yo estaba muy tranquilo, no me importaba morir, ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir. Sabía que Maya estaba en buenas manos con Wright. Y esa era mi única preocupación._

 _Ahora puedo morir en paz..._

 _Te veré al otro lado, gatita._

 _Diego Armando._

Eso fue lo que la joven Maya leyó en alto con lágrimas en los ojos ante todos los presentes.

El reo había decidido quitarse la vida una semana después de su detención, de la misma manera en la que casi murió una vez, con veneno.

No pudo esperar a la inyección letal, iba demasiado despacio para él, supuso Phoenix, que estaba al lado de Maya, consolándola.

El día se había presentado con un cielo encapotado, en un cementerio lúgubre y sombrío, lleno de tumbas de gente que ninguno de los presentes conocía, salvo la del difunto Diego. Entre los invitados se podían ver a casi todos los implicados en el caso del templo Hazakura: Franziska Von Karma, Miles Edgeworth, Dick Gumshoe, Maggie Byrde, Larry Butz, Iris Hawthorne, la sacerdotisa Bikini y Pearl Fey.

-Que el Sr. Godot descanse en paz.- sentenció el hombre vestido de negro que llevaba la ceremonia.

-Se equivoca.- le espetó Maya- Su verdadero nombre es Diego Armando, un hombre valiente y humilde que no se merecía nada de lo que le pasó.- dijo firme.

Aquellas palabras parecieron hacer algún tipo de efecto en los presentes, que asintieron con la cabeza, solemnes.

[...]

Tras la ceremonia, el abogado Phoenix Wright echó un vistazo al cementerio desde lo alto de una colina, al lado de un árbol, y, por unos instantes, le pareció ver el espíritu del mismísimo Diego Armando de pie, junto a su propia tumba. Estas cosas a él ya no le sorprendían, (no después de trabajar con Mia canalizada en el cuerpo de Maya, cabe decir) pero se sorprendió de ver aparecer por detrás una figura femenina, de un color blanquecino.

-Mia...- susurró.

Se quedó quieto, con la lluvia golpeando su traje negro. Las dos ánimas, entrelazaron sus manos, con aspecto sonriente y a la vez nostálgico. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, de frente, y entonces Diego se quitó el anillo que llevaba puesto en el dedo y se lo puso a Mia. Ella parecía derramar algún tipo de lágrimas a la vez que sonreía, a pesar de que la lluvia dificultaba la visión. Entonces se le vino a la cabeza una frase que el mismo Diego había pronunciado alguna vez: "Un abogado solo llora cuando todo a terminado...". Y es que para ellos todo había acabado ya.

Y tan rápido como habían aparecido, se fueron.

Phoenix, por primera vez en todo el día, sonrió. Sonrió porque sabía que ahora ellos eran felices, porque ahora podían estar juntos sin ningún problema, sin ninguna barrera que los separara.

Ahora podía dormir tranquilo.

-Nick... -una voz a sus espaldas lo llamó.

Él se dio la vuelta lentamente, a pesar de que sabía de quien se trataba.

Maya estaba ahí, también de pie, mojándose a su lado.

-¿Tú también los has visto?- preguntó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Phoenix asintió con la cabeza.

La chica se acercó a él y cogió su mano.

-Ahora que me acuerdo...Cuando lleguemos a casa tendremos muchas cosas que hablar... Como la razón por la que cruzaste aquel puente en llamas... -le miró con picardía.

El abogado se sonrojó levemente.

-Sí, pero después de una buen café caliente, ¿te parece?

Ella aceptó.

-Como a ellos les gustaba... -murmuró

-Sí, como a ellos les gustaba...

FIN


End file.
